Things Happened
by YunaNeko13
Summary: One night Kendall gets raped , but maybe one person can help him to overcame that "trauma" and also helps him with his…son? Fail Summary, Sorry Challenge Mpreg of Kendall
1. Chapter 1

Well… hi! … Hum this is the very first time I write something in English. I am a Latin girl (Mexican) the only contact I have with this language is here and at the school. If you find some mistakes please tell me, in order to be better. So with the story…  
Disclaimer: BTR and the song I used doesn't belongs to me

-…. - dialogues

(…) thing the characters clarify

(N/A :…) things that I clarify

**~Kett~** this is to separate scenes

Kendall's POV

I wake up slowly…Why does everything hurts? Little by little I started opening my eyes. I glanced around and I only saw a horrible white room…Where I am?

That's when I remember everything…and I started sobbing. Big and thick tears run down my cheeks. I was in a hospital…The reason? I was raped.

I really don't want to remember…But I need to

~Flashback~

It has been a horrible day! Gustavo continue yelling for everything we do. We finished recording "Invisible". I stared at Gustavo as he press the bottom and leaned to say something in the mic...

-That was horrible!- he started, James growled , Carlos' smiles vanished , Logan bit his lip and I rolled my eyes – Is it really difficult to do something good?-  
We spent almost all the morning doing harmonies, singing and hearing Gustavo yelled all the time.

And when we think we have the rest of the day done…Mr. X appear. I swear on God that I love dancing, I really do, but I hate when someone yell at me for something nonsense. I'm almost sure that I could prop ably die if I do that backflip… the only ones that can do that are James and Logan.

Did you think that was all? No, Griffin appears saying something about being a good band and "bla blah shit". So the day basically was yells, someone at point of dying, tiredness, etc.

-This sucks! - James yell while sitting on the orange couch in the living room (N/A: Yes now they are in the 2J)

-I agree- Carlos sighed while calling his boyfriend, Dak.

I grabbed the hockey stick that was under the couch. – I'll go – I sigh and go to the door

-Where? - I heard Logan ask

-Isn't it obvious- James replied- He goes to "clean his mind"- doing the quotes moving?

-To the Hockey Field, the one that is near the supermarket- I smiled, and went through the door

-Cuidate!*- I Carlos shouted before I closed the door

I'm not sure how much time I've walked, but when I arrived to the hockey field, the time was 5:15…5:45 maybe? I spend hour there. Skating, throwing the puck here and there. I love being here; it reminds me a lot to Minnesota. I continue playing thinking random things.

-You better go now son, - someone interrupt my thoughts- It's getting late- the "someone" smiled softly

I glanced at the clock… how much time did I spend here? I went to the locker rooms and changed my clothes.

I slowly walked out of the field and make my way to the parking lot. Shit. Now is too dark. I can barely see. Whatever, I started leading my way to home.

I was walking throw an alley when I heard steps behind me. I shrugged and I continue on my way.

I heard the steps becoming louder.

I started walking quickly

The person behind me starts running.

I was about to turn around when I heard someone saying –Hey! Blondie- I saw a man I've never seen before, tan skin, light grey eyes, double chin and a plastic smile-My brand new car is parked over there- he tries to stroke my cheek but I flinch away – How'd ya like to go for a ride?- he smiled, showing, his white teeth

-No, thanks – I smiled timidly; trying to start walking away, but he grabbed my hand.

-C'mon baby, let's have a little fun- he came closer to me. I was in shocked

-NO TAHNKS! - I repited, but this time, I shouted and frowned and started running away.

That's when thing got out of control. I didn't want to, he had his way. I feel something cold making pressure on my neck. My eyes widened when I feel something hard on my butt, and also when I realize that the "col thin" that was on my neck was a knife.

-Le…Let me go-

-NO WAY! - He said – Come on blondie, it's your lucky day – he pushed me into an alley- shut your mouth, were gonna do it on my way- and with that he forced our mouths together. He starts undressing me…he… he forced me into my knees and...

~End Flashback~

I rolled on my side .Fuck. Everything hurts. When he "finished" he said "Now blondie, don't be sad, in my opinion you weren't half bad". Then he leaves me there. Laying naked with his cum and my blood all over me.

I haven't stopped sobbing

I want to die…why does this happened to me? with all the bad memories and my tears. I fall asleep. Hoping this was just one stupid nightmare

**~Kett~**

Well that's the end of chapter 1, more coming I promise :D…tell me if you find any mistake please...

*Cuidate: Take care (?) im not sure how can I say this in english …sorry.

By the way, the song "I used" is called Date Rape by sublime

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Memories

¡Hola a Todos! (Hello Everyone!).

Son ok… This is like the point of view of Jett when he…saved (?) Ken….I'm crazy I know.

By the way, did anyone know a page where I can find a Beta? I really have 3 dictionaries, and the translate Google. So if anyone knows, please let me know…

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

Thanks to: 123irrek, lizzie wars, thatgirlmona, _IWasDumbSorry, LittleWing, Sunggi_

Specially the one that are in italics ^^

so with the story…

-…. – dialogues

(…) thing the characters clarify

(N/A :…) things that I clarify

"…." Dialogues… but when u remembers something ;)

**~Kett~** this is to separate scenes

I loved being an actor, I really do…I loved being in front of the camera. I loved the way my "fans" are crazy whenever they saw me. But I hate when the fans chased me and I've need to run away.

That was the thing I was doing before I …. Saw him.

I wish I could forget the image of the blonde, lying on the floor, with cum over him; with blood running in his tights, but and middle back. I also wish I arrived before everything happened.

But, unfortunately, I didn't. He was there crying silently. He didn't even notice that I was there. Obviously I was in complete shocked, I mean, imagine to see your rival laying naked, with cum and blood all over him. I tried to put my jacket over his shoulders, but he squirms, and started crying louder. When I said him, or well, tried to say that now he was secure, that everything was over. He only whispered things like "Please Stop" or "I don't want" or just a simple "No"

I've never expected to see Kendall so broken. I don't want to see him like that

I didn't know what to do. So I only covered Kendall with my jacket and tell him "Everything is over, I've got you". For the first time he saw into de eyes, which were red and puffy because of the tear and smiled softly… then he fainted. I called an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived Kendall was unconscious. Some doctor checked him, while the policed asked me things about what I saw, and other stuff.

I was sure that this was going to be a big Scandal… I mean Kendall fucking Knight, the "bad boy" of Big Time Rush has been raped.

I sighed; someone interrupted my thoughts, by resting his or her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Mrs. Knight with a sad smiled

-Thanks for saving my son- She said

- I didn't save him- I replied, I was ashamed. Fuck. I'm in love with her son and I can't do anything to prevent this!

-But you helped him…- she said

I was going to say another thing but a doctor called Mrs. Knight and she left. A couple of minutes later she returned.

-Anyone want to see Kendall? - she asked sadly.

All of his friends were here, all has different reactions.

James was mad… really mad. He had his locked in the ceiling.

Logan, in the other hand, was sad. He hadn't stopped crying since they arrived.

Carlos…has a lot of reactions. Now he is asleep (because it 11:00 P.M). First he started saying bad words in Spanish like "_Estupido Animal!"* _or "¡_Maldito Hijo de Puta!"*_. When Dak finally calmed him down he started crying. And finally he fall asleep.

-I want to talk to him- I stood up and go to the room where he was.

No, actually, I need to talked to him

**~Kett~** **~Kett~**

Yes, I know, this was really short. I hoped next one is bigger.

BTW, _Estúpido Animal_ is Stupid Animal. _Maldito Hijo de Puta_ is maybe "Son of a bitch" I rarely use this words, but I guess that if u are angry u said a lot of bad words ;)

Thanks for reading


End file.
